transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bulwark (Newverse)
Bulwark or simply 'Wark, '''to his friends is a crude, boisterous, short-tempered, and gutsy robot. A war veteran, possibly with PTSD, he served along his partner Junkspot during the war on Cybertron and mentions it in each and every one of his conversations. Bulwark spends most of his time at the Refuge, attending to the shooting range with his friends, and getting into loud screaming matches with anyone who won’t follow the rules. However, Bulwark's boisterous streak actually hides a soft-Sparked 'bot, who despite arguments and bickering, loves his friends even more than he loves a good rumble. He is best friends with Junkspot ''"Life does not stop and start at your convenience, you miserable idiot." -''Bulwark in his daily routine. Main Informations Though headstrong, rash and impatient, Bulwark can be merciful towards his enemies as long as they are honest and brave, and can inspire loyalty and friendship in even enemies via charisma alone. He's wrecked major thoroughfares and toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be ''helpful; when he gets angry, he's capable of berserker charges that even Combiners have learned to respect ad fear. Bulwark once served as expert tactician during the war, a genius when it comes to strategy, he was most famous for formulating devastating counter-attacks against Autobot defenses, but time slowly grew on him, and while some of his tactics still work in theory, most of them are rather, unreliable. He deals with some situations in a passive-aggressive and stubborn manner, while dealing with other situations in a recklessly head-on aggressive manner. He is boisterously confident in his actions, though his plans usually backfire, often ending disastrously. Bulwark has got unshakable beliefs about everything. He's got strong opinions about his personnal freedoms and he lets everyone know about them.Bulwark is a slave to rules and structure. You can interpret his rigid principles as his way of making sense of and coping with his traumatic war experiences; they keep his world from dissolving into total chaos. Or, maybe he just wants to make sure he can exercise those personnal rights he and his buddies risked their lives for. What's ironic is that, despite all of these rules, he really is all over the place, shooting off his mouth and his weapon at the drop of a hat. He violates generally accepted rules of conduct all the time if he thinks it's in service to a good cause, like enforcing the sacred laws of the Shooting Range. Regardless, the bot knows what he stands for and is willing to confront anyone who crosses him. Bulwark still has all of his weapons from the war : an ion pistol, an Assault Rifle, a heavy rocket launcher, a battle knife, and a grenade launcher. He carries his many weapons in his back, and on many special spots located on his hips, his legs etc... Trivia * Mark Hamil voices Bulwark * Bulwark's personality is greatly inspired by Walter Sobchak (John Goodman's character) in Big Lebowski. Category:Decepticons Category:Neutrals Category:Males Category:Characters